world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Denki Kaminari
Denki Kaminari is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Statistics *'Name': Denki Kaminari, Stun Gun Hero: "Chargebolt" *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': June 29 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 55 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Gold *'Hair Color': Blond *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Electrification *'Standard Equipment': Communication Earpiece, Sharpshooting Gear *'Weaknesses': He is left stunned and unable to battle if he uses too much energy. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Lightning Bolt, Static Field, Electric Snipe, Stun Gun Rush, 1.3 Million Volts, Electric Blade *'Voice Actor': Tasuku Hatanaka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level with Electrification, higher with Special Moves *'Speed': Athlete with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Small Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. At least 10 Meters with Electrification. Several Tens of Meters with 1.3 Million Volts. *'Intelligence': Low Average, Bright after short circuiting his brain Appearance Denki has spiky blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, small thin eyebrows and golden eyes. Denki's Hero Costume consists of a short black jacket, that he wears open, with two white lightning patterns near the hem and collar and one vertically on the back, and a yellow rimmed lightning bolt going around each of his shoulders, a white V-neck shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one zig-zag near each of the cuffs, and a headset. Around his right wrist, he wears a wristband with a circular mechanism from which he can shoot disc-shaped Pointers which aid him in aiming his Quirk, and he wears a headset with a blue-tinted visor. In his original hero costume, he wears a plain white shirt, over which he wears an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He has a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top. His updated hero costume consists of a slightly shorter black jacket with fewer white patterns, only two near the hem and collar, and a yellow rimmed lightning bolt going around each of his shoulders. He still wears matching black pants, but they only have a small zig-zag near each of their cuffs, and he wears a belt and a white v-neck shirt. Around his right wrist, he wears a wristband with a circular mechanism from which he can shoot disc-shaped Pointers which aid him in aiming his Quirk, and he wears a headset with a blue-tinted visor. Personality Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone. He is also slightly mischievous, joining in pranks occasionally. Overall, it appears that Denki has an interest in looking cool in front of others, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring help when it comes to studying. He does not appear to show much interest in classes and tends to become nervous in regards to tests. Despite this, he can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature and has a large vocabulary. His overall lack of wit often makes him a common victim of snark, in particular from Kyoka Jiro. During combat situations, he is very quick to panic, leading him to activate his Quirk in anticipation. He also becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He also does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates. When Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his entire personality and becomes a giggling idiot until he turns back to normal. In this form, he is always giving thumbs up, as a way to let others know that he is fine. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Electrification: Denki's Quirk allows him to shoot electricity from his body. Exceeding his wattage limit would short circuit his brain. *'Lightning Bolt': Denki fires a standard bolt of lightning from his hands. *'Static Field': *'Stun Gun Rush': *'1.3 Million Volts': Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. *'Electric Blade': Communication Earpiece: Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity into it and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely, however, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. Sharpshooting Gear: A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the Pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. *'Pointers': Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. *'Optical Visor': A scouter-like accessory that updates Denki with info in regards to the Pointers. Relationships *Eijiro Kirishima *Kyoka Jiro *Katsuki Bakugo *Hanta Sero *Minoru Mineta *Mina Ashido *Momo Yaoyorozu *Kakashi Hatake Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters